


In The Woods Somewhere

by Lothiriel84



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: My head was warmMy skin was soakedI called your name 'til the fever broke





	In The Woods Somewhere

“Morning, everyone. Is it freshly made coffee I can smell? Hmm, delicious.”

Dave’s mood, which had been merely a touch morose upon waking up, suddenly took a free dive into full-blown glumness and discontent. He hid his face into his mug, the rich aroma of Colin’s new genetically engineered blend making him faintly nauseous now.

(The man’s voice had sounded nowhere near that hoarse last night, and there was one rather disturbing explanation that immediately leapt to mind, much to Dave’s discomfort. As inconspicuously as he knew how, he got up from his stool, and poured the rest of his coffee down the drain.)

He could feel Tom’s eyes on him now, and if there was one thing he didn’t think he could stand right now, it was his friend’s well-intended concern. Snatching the biscuit tin, he rummaged for the last of the custard creams, mentally daring Tom to complain – which he didn’t, much to his frustration, if he had to be completely honest. He was spoiling for a fight, and since Colin was apparently off-limits – not unless he wanted to pick a fight with David himself, and he wasn’t feeling this suicidal just yet – there wasn’t much else he could do but take it out on the only other individual living there, as unfair as that would be.

(Even from halfway across the room, he could make out the faint outline of a thumb-shaped bruise on Colin’s cheekbone, and gods, he knew he had no right to be jealous of David of all people, but – well.)

_Speak of the devil_, he muttered to himself, bitterly, as the object of his thoughts chose that precise moment to emerge from the sanctuary of his room.

“Oh, hello there, David. Care for a cup of coffee? Your friends made an entire pot, it’d be a pity to let it go to waste.”

David grumbled indistinctly by way of a reply, then settled for glaring at Colin while accepting the proffered mug. He took a sip, made a face, and clunked it down onto the kitchen counter.

“I don’t take sugar in my coffee,” he groused, turning his glare around to include his long-term roommates.

“You can always make your own,” Dave shrugged, pushing the biscuit tin away. Tom swallowed audibly, and pretended to be very interested in picking at the bourbon creams.

David paused, frowning, as if contemplating some convoluted puzzle of his own; whatever it was, he apparently elected to ignore it immediately after, and turned his full attention to the coffee machine.

“Right. I’ll be in my room,” Dave announced, somewhat tiredly, wiping his palms down the length of his trousers. David and Colin could both go hang for all he cared; it wasn’t as if his life wasn’t miserable enough already, even without the unwanted image of those two resorting to blowing off some steam by having a quick fuck behind their back.

(It didn’t matter that he and David had been doing just that for quite some time now; it wasn’t that he missed it, not exactly, but he’d sort of got used to it, over the years. Still, you had to be blind not to notice how uncomfortably attracted to the charismatic stranger David had been ever since day one, and the way Colin clearly took pleasure in provoking him only served to make the situation even more volatile. Corporate credentials or not, they should had never let the man into their bunker in the first place, and he wished they could just get rid of him, somehow.)

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering where they would be if the world as they knew it hadn’t ended abruptly almost a century ago. He could hardly remember any of it now, and he closed his eyes, lying still, waiting for the unrelenting flowing of time to crumble everything to dust around him. 

(Later on, when hesitant fingers came to tap at his door, he let Tom sneak into his bed, and for a little while, he welcomed the empty bliss of warm hands beneath his clothes, and the bittersweet release they brought about.)


End file.
